Keeping up with the Elrics, Searching for Love
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: Hughes has always been a nice person. So when he found a little lost 'chimera' girl he took her in. But Hughes dies before he can discover her mysterious past and tells her to find the Elrics but has she found the right ones? Or the imposters? EXR, EXOC
1. Hughes' Discovery

Hi, it's me! Long time no see! I'm back and with a new story! This is my first real FMA fic! I hope you like it. My friend Ali help me right it so she gets some of the credit. Also I do not own FMA or it's characters. But I do own Roary my OC so be nice to her. . Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 1: Hughes' Discovery**

"Great work men." Maes Hughes said when he and his group of men caught the criminal they were after.

"Thanks sir, you too", was the general reply.

Hughes grinned. "For doing such great work… you wanna see some pictures of my new wife?" He said as he reached for his pictures that he always carried with him in his wallet to show people. They all grumble, annoyed with Hughes' constant picture flow, and started heading for the cars. "Aw, come on guys. Isn't she hot?" Hughes sighed and admired his wife's picture. "I guess that means she's all mine!" he said gleefully and started heading for his car himself when a noise in the alley to his right caught his attention.

Curious, he slowly walked toward the dark alley. "Hello, what have we got here? A cat?" the creature hissed and swatted at him. Hughes took a step back. The claws where far too large to be a common house cat's, and then there was the fact that the paw and arm didn't look all fur. In fact for a brief moment it looked almost human. _'Whoa! That is one huge cat! Unless it's a…' _Hughes suddenly felt very excited, he had figured out what this creature was. "Come here little one. I won't hurt you, I promise. I only want to help." With a little more coaxing he got the cat creature to come out of the shadows. "You… you _are_ a chimera!"

The creature hissed and spat at him once again. "I am not a chimera!" It cried resentfully in a little girl's voice.

"A talking chimera?!" Hughes said surprised.

"I told you I'm not a chimera!" the voice protested again.

"Alright, I believe you. I'm just not sure what could have happened to you." Hughes said calmly, trying to coax the little cat creature out further. The cat shriveled into the shadows again. "It's alright sweetheart. I won't hurt you. You look cold sitting here in this dank alley way. How about I take you home and get you something warm to eat."

"Your not gonna bring me to your military boss as a chimera?" She asked timidly, in a cat like squeak, noticing his military uniform.

Hughes smiled lovingly at the tragic little girl. "No, I promise. I'll take good care of you." Thinking quickly Hughes formulated an unfinished plan in which he decided would be least offensive. To bring this- this lonely little creature back to his home and keep her as his own in secret.

Hughes knelt down just outside the shadows to speak with her at eye level. "If you wait here, I'll be right back before you know it. I need something from my car, okay?" He plastered a large, fatherly smile on his face, or rather; he hoped he smiled like a father. She made a small, cat like noise in which Hughes took as an agreement. Still smiling he walked to his car.

_'He's going to leave me.'_ The little cat girl thought depressingly_. 'That man can't stand me. No human can. He's just going to leave me here, or sell me over to the military!'_ She convinced herself and watched in amazement as Hughes popped his trunk open and lifted a big blanket out. She was stunned. He was actually coming back to get her with a true, kind smile on his face.

Hughes knelt down again, not intruding the shadows for fear she'd run away if he got to close. "I can only assume that you have not lived out here very long. But you look cold and as frigid as the nights have been lately I'm surprised you haven't frozen to death. So I thought you'd like to keep warm with this blanket. I keep it in my car in case of emergencies." He unfolded the blanket and held it out to her almost like a peace offering.

The cat creature was still unsure but slowly came out of the shadows to let Hughes wrap her in the big, warm blanket. He was surprised though, for being some kind of cat creature she was very young and quite cute. What the poor thing must have gone through. Hughes hoped it wasn't some alchemy experiment done on her that had gone horribly wrong. She was such a sweet thing after all. Something about her face told him she wasn't lying about not being a chimera. True she had cat like features such as cat ears, a long brown tail, soft sandy brown hair, and piercing green-gold eyes; but no chimera has ever talked before and that childlike face was still so human.

Hughes smiled at the girl. "You're such a cute thing. Would you like to ride up front with me in the car?" He said in a pleasant voice.

The girl blinked in surprise. He was speaking to her as if she were a friend or a member of his family. He seemed so trustworthy and so friendly, she found herself nodding in agreement. He quickly escorted her to the passenger side of the car before she had a chance to realize what was going on. The cat girl did note later how quick Hughes was to get her in the car. Although it was dusk and quite dark already, there were still people about.

_'He doesn't want to be seen with me.'_ She thought dejectedly_. 'He's ashamed. Everyone's ashamed of me.'_

"I'm sorry." Hughes said as they began their little trip. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Maes Hughes. You can call me Maes, or you can call me Hughes, heck you can call me daddy if you prefer." Hughes ended up chuckling at himself, telling some girl he just met to call him daddy was rather strange.

"I'm… I'm Lorali Wesscott. But you can call me Roary." Roary said quietly. Hughes thought her surname sounded strangely familiar.

Roary felt herself question the sanity of this Hughes character and she was disappointed in herself for ever trusting him. _'I knew it! It was a trap! He's leading me straight to the military boss guy.'_ She thought as they drove past some houses she noticed were designed for higher ranking military personal.

"I'm glad we met." Hughes said sincerely with a smile and thought again how cute the little cat girl was. "Oh my, I can't believe I haven't showed you!" Hughes exclaimed suddenly and reached into a pocket. "Ta da!" He cried, flourishing several pictures under Roary's nose. "Take a look at my new wife! Isn't Gracia just picture perfect?!"

Roary took the pictures and looked at them. Hughes, a bit touched, and realized that he _was_ doing the right thing. Roary flipped through the pictures as Hughes commentated on them as if he knew them by heart. Gracia was a very beautiful woman.

Hughes sighed and became very serious. "Let me be frank with you, Roary. Gracia can't know about you. Don't get the wrong idea." He said as if he knew what Roary was thinking. "She just wouldn't like the idea of raising a child as of yet. In fact, we only recently wed; the notion of children is a little way down the road. For now, I'll take care of you and Gracia will be none the wiser." _'I'm sorry little one; I just don't think she'd understand.'_ Hughes frowned slightly.

Roary nodded sadly and Hughes noted that she was a very quiet, sad, scared girl. _'Who wouldn't be?! Who knows what she's been through?!' _"I'm sorry Roary. Please don't take it the wrong way. I thought about it and I think it's the best thing to do. Do you understand?" Roary slowly nodded as Hughes went on. "Plus it'll give me a chance to work on my parenting skills." Hughes grinned at her with a silly face, making Roary smile the faintest of smiles.

They arrived at the house without incident and Hughes still hadn't asked. Roary felt on pins and needles. She knew he was just itching to ask about her past. She did find this man trustworthy enough, she just didn't know if she was ready to tell a complete stranger what happened to her. Roary knew he worked for the military and she assumed he knew what alchemy was, even if he did not understand it. However she did not know how he would receive her story. Even though Hughes believed Roary when she said she was not a chimera without evidence, she still did not know whether or not Hughes would believe the rest of her story.

Hughes quietly, so not to wake his wife, guided Roary to an old den in the basement. It was musty but it was warmer then than the cold streets she was accustom to. Old, mismatched furniture surrounded a stained coffee table with rickety legs.

"I bet you're hungry." Hughes said. Roary glanced at him. He had a kind face and didn't sound ashamed or angry with her. He had brought her to his home without question had he not? She nodded as her stomach growled; she was hungrier than she thought. "I'll go fix you something and bring it down for you then ok?" Roary nodded again and Hughes smiled warmly at her before going back up the stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled of freshly picked fruit, thanks to Gracia. The cupboards were filled with clean dishes and food, which again, was on Gracia's part. Before marriage, he was used to barren food pantries save his favorite dishes, which were five minute fixings. The nice, clean, food filled kitchen was something Hughes was slowly adjusting to.

These were the foods Hughes sought out: hot food cooked in minutes flat. Ramen, that would do for now. As the water boiled, Hughes went to the linen closet upstairs. He pulled down fresh pillows and blankets for Roary, but made sure they were ones Gracia would not miss. Meaning, the blankets were thin and the pillows were flat. As Hughes stepped on a creak, there was a false alarm when Gracia stirred but didn't wake up. He sighed and went quickly and quietly back to the kitchen.

When Hughes got back down to the kitchen he poured the ramen noodles into the water and leaned against the counter. What had happened to the little girl in his basement? She only looked to be about seven or eight. What had caused her body to resemble a chimera? Where were her parents? His heart went out to her. _From this day on I promise to protect you little one._ Hughes thought and decided on this.

When the noodles finished, Hughes prepared a tray and carried it, the pillows, and blankets down stairs. Hughes put the tray on the table first and left the linen on the couch. In the dim light, he barely saw Roary stir in the farthest corner of the room. The blanket from the car still wrapped around her protectively.

Roary had been quiet when Hughes was driving her to his house except for the occasional questions he'd ask. She let Hughes drone on and on, predicting what would happen when they arrived at the house. He would ponder, ask a question, and listen. She would answer, after all, he invited her to stay and he deserved an explanation.

"You'll want to eat before it gets cold." His voice was light, not demanding or strict, father-like really.

Roary stepped forward, cloaked by the blanket and sat in the squashy chair closest to her. The ramen, no matter how grateful she was to have them, were bland. He had added absolutely nothing but a bit of seasoning.

Hughes sat on a collapsed, moth-eaten chair and watched Roary finish the noodles. She waited as he searched for just the right words. "Roary," Hughes began. "I will need to know what happened to you. I would like to try and help you in any way possible, if I can. You don't have to tell me just yet. Today, just take it easy, Roary. Relax. This is now your home little one." He said in a sweet voice.

She did not expect this and was struck dumb by his kind words. She bent her head over the plate, her bangs concealing her face entirely in shadows to hide her eyes that were quickly filling with tears.

"I'll make your bed and then head for the sack myself. Tomorrow I'll see what I can do with finding you some play things." Hughes offered.

Roary felt the tears burn her eyes. His generosity seemed unending, and yet, she thought he did not want to be alone with her. He was forcing himself. She couldn't help but think these thoughts. She knew she should think more positively but she just couldn't help but doubt.

Hughes smiled softly at her and looked at his watch. It really was late, later then normal for him to get home. _Gracia might get suspicious_. "Hey, Roary, I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you lay on the couch and I'll tuck you in for the night."

Roary nodded though she really wasn't tired. She was part cat after all and cats are naturally nocturnal. Hughes gently tucked Roary into bed on the couch and tenderly kissed her on the forehead. Again Roary was surprised by his loving personality and couldn't help but let the tears flow. She threw herself on him and left all the pain and sorrow she'd been through surge out of her. Hughes just gently cradled her as she cried, smiling sorrowfully at the poor creature in his arms.

"There, there, now." Hughes said soothingly. "It's alright, kitten. I promise I'll take care of you. I want to protect you Roary.

"Y-you really mean it?" Roary looked up at him with a hint of hope in her green-gold eyes.

"Yes, I'll make sure you're loved and cared for, for the rest of your life Roary. No more tears now ok, kitten?" Hughes smiled lovingly at her and tried to cheer her up. Roary also seemed to like the new pet name he had given her. "Tomorrow I'll go shopping for you and get you some nice pretty things ok?"

Roary smiled a bit and nodded. This man was becoming like a doting father with her, much like her real father whom she still missed terribly. Ever since her parents died a few months ago people had treated her like a monster, tired to hunt her down and kill her. But maybe, with this man's help, she could feel the love she once had when her parents were still living.

After Roary had a good cry and exhausted herself into sleeping Hughes gently laid her back down on the old rotting couch, tucked her in once more, and kissed her good night again. He then made his way up the basement stairs and left the door open a crack, just in case.

By the time Hughes had taken a shower and gotten into bed with his wife it was almost two in the morning. He thought he had been pretty quiet but sure enough Gracia was awoken. "A little late coming home tonight dear aren't we?" Her groggy yet stern voice came from the other side of the bed.

"Oh, Honey! You're awake! Sorry, was I too loud coming in?" Hughes tired to sound innocent.

Gracia turned and glared at him. "You don't normally work this late? What's the deal?"

"Well you see it's a long story . . ." Hughes trailed off.

"Come now, spill it!"

"Well see, this case was harder then anyone thought and then I still had to get the paper work done tonight once the guy was caught, so . . . sorry I was late dear. I knew I should have called." Hughes prayed that his cover up would work.

"Remember to called next time, so I'm not so worried." Gracia said with a yawn.

"Yes dear!" Hughes smiled at his wife. Gracia smiled back and gestured for him to snuggle into bed.


	2. Hughes' Kept Secret

Thanks for the reviews. Even if one wasn't so nice. . I know the story isn't the greast... but I have a wild imagination and I like to share it with others. ; Well as I said before I don't FMA or it's characters. And be nice to Roary! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 2: Hughes' Kept Secret **

Hughes woke to the scent of sausage. He stepped into his slippers and let the delicious smell carry him to the kitchen. Gracia beamed at him from beside the stove. _What a picture_, Hughes thought. _Gracia spoils me with her cooking_.

"Good morning, sweetie," Gracia said. Hughes kissed her cheek.

"What a little chef! This isn't all for me is it?"

Gracia grinned. "Well of course not. I've got my boyfriend and secret family in the closet to feed too!" She joked.

Hughes pouted. "Oh Gracia, you promised to leave them for me. When are you going to forget about them?" Maes played along.

Gracia fixed a plate and sat at the table. "Quit your whining or I'll eat _your_ breakfast too!" She threatened.

Hughes piled eggs, sausage, and toast on his plate and sat next to Gracia. "Delicious!" He brown nosed.

"Thanks, I thought if you had a late night and work in the morning you ought to have a full belly." Hughes' wife smiled.

Hughes nodded. "Not to worry, I should be home at a decent time today."

"I'll be out most of the day, so I might not be home when you get back. I have errands to run this morning." Gracia announced. "And My friend Jan is having her baby shower this afternoon."

"Tell her congratulations for me." _That's good to know. I can do some shopping without worrying about running into her_. Hughes thought as he cleaned his plate.

"You better get ready dear." Gracia said as she took his plate. Hughes kissed Gracia goodbye and hurried upstairs. As he was lacing up his boots, he heard Gracia leave. Hughes leapt down stairs to the basement and paused midway on the stairs. Roary was still tucked in on the couch fast asleep. He smiled at the precious little girl and quietly tiptoed down the last stairs. Hughes knelt down to brush stray hairs away from Roary's face.

_She's been through so much_, Hughes thought. _I don't even know the beginning of it yet. She's so young too. _He stood and left for his car. As the engine revved, he wondered what toys he should buy. He forgot to ask what Roary liked.

"I guess I'll just give Roary a surprise. Maybe a teddy bear bigger than her! That would be nice." Hughes chuckled as he imagined the look on Roary's face if he did get her that huge bear.

Hughes checked his watch. He still had an hour before Gracia would get home from the baby shower. Hughes drove down the street full of military men and their families and pulled into a driveway in front of a house similar to the others. He popped open the trunk and turned off the engine. Hughes unloaded his car and walked inside.

"Gracia?" Hughes called out experimentally. He held his breath. If Gracia was home, he would have trouble. No answer greeted Hughes so he continued to the basement door and down the stairs. The room was empty. Hughes set the bags on the table and peered around. He couldn't tell if Roary was there or not.

"Roary? Where are you?" Hughes' heart began to hammer against his ribcage. What if she ran away? Did someone brake in? The house didn't look broken into.  
Then, from under the table, Roary emerged still clinging to the blanket from his car. Hughes let out a breath.

"You scared me," Hughes said. Roary looked down. "I was worried something happened to you." Hughes added and knelt down next to her. "Don't get upset Kitten! Look at all these toys I bought for you!"

Roary turned and saw the large pile of shopping bags. There was so much, Hughes must have gone through a lot of trouble. She threw her arms around him. She hadn't been treated like a child since her parents died. How would she ever pay him back for such kindness? He was such a caring man and he bought all these things without her asking. Hughes treated her more than just a child; he treated her like he was her father. She made up her mind. _There's only one thing I can do. I have to tell him. __  
_  
"Hughes… papa," Roary looked at Hughes and felt a little braver. "I want to tell you what happened."

Hughes nodded. He felt affection in Roary's voice when she said 'papa'. It was only a joke when he told her she could call him dad but it made him feel good when Roary _did_ call him that. He offered her to sit on the couch and there he listened to everything she had to say.

Months Later

Roary sat in her room, board. Hughes had slowly bought her everything, from a canopy bed to cute clothes and plenty of entertainment. He had totally transformed the dark, musty den in the basement into a colorful, playful little girl's room. Yet with all these things, Roary was board. She still had no one to play with. Suddenly the most beautiful sound in the world came to her ears, Hughes' car. "Papa Hughes!" Roary gleefully sang and ran to the end of the stairs. She stood there impatiently for about ten minutes listening to Hughes greet his wife and then tell Gracia he's going to his den. Then finally the basement door opened.

Roary wanted to yell 'Papa' but knew she had to stay fairly quiet; when Hughes got to her she glomped him. "Miss me much?" Hughes chuckled.

Roary nodded. "I did Papa!" She smiled with a big smile.

"Maes! What on earth are you always doing down there?" Gracia's voice came from the top of the stairs; Hughes had told her he made a den in the basement. "It always sounds like your talking to yourself. Anyway dinner's ready!"

"Uh, nothing dear, just checking on something!" Hughes replied. "I'll be up in a minute." He then turned to a frowning Roary. "Don't worry Kitten. I'll be right back down after dinner to give you yours." Hughes kissed her on the check, making Roary smile, and went up for dinner.

Gracia waited until she heard her husband's car drive away. "I _have _to find out what he's doing in that basement!" She proclaimed.

Roary heard movement by the basement door. '_Papa'_ She thought. _'But he just left for work. Oh no, what if Mama Hughes sees me?!' _Roary then went and hid in the darkest part of the basement, her heart racing as she heard Gracia open the door.

Gracia walked down the stairs and her eyes went wide seeing the basement den made into a little girl's room. Tears came to Gracia's eyes. "Oh Maes, what's going on?"

"Hello?! Gracia?!" Hughes called and ran down the basement stairs to his wife after not seeing her upstairs and the door open. "Are you alright?! What are you doing down here? I forgot my briefcase and found you missing upstairs." Hughes rambled on truly concerned for his wife and also worried for Roary's sake.

"What…. What is all this?" Gracia trembled as she gestured to the done up girl's room.

Hughes wrapped his arms around his wife. "I guess I just got carried away." He smelled her hair. "I'm just so ready for kids but knowing you aren't… I saw all these cute girl things on sale and I couldn't help myself." Hughes hoped his wife would buy his made up story, he was eccentric after all. "I thought you might get mad at me if I told you."

Gracia leaned into him, trying to convince herself that her husband was that eccentric to do something like this. "I'm not mad just… don't scare me like that. We're married now, you should tell me everything. For a spilt second I thought maybe you were keeping some girl down here."

"Don't be absurd!" Hughes laughed nervously. "Come on dear, lets get you back upstairs." He led his wife to the stairs looking back over his shoulder to glance at Roary. He felt so bad keeping this secret from Gracia and keeping Roary from her 'mother' but Hughes feared Gracia just wouldn't understand. _'I'm gonna have to treat them both to a present.'_ Hughes thoughtfully said to himself.

"Look Papa!" Roary gasped and ran to a basement window. "It's snowing!" Roary loved snow! It was so pretty and pure… unlike her. "Can we go play in it?!" Roary was now very excited.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." Hughes sighed. He hated telling her no. then an idea came to him. "How about I go shopping today getting you a warm winter coat and I'll take you out playing in the snow at dusk."

"Yay!" Roary yelled in excitement and hugged Hughes.

He smiled at her. _'Such a precious little thing she is.'_

Suddenly it occurred to Hughes that even after four months of living here he had completely forgot to ask when Roary's birthday was. "Say Kitten, I'm being a little absent minded for never asking before, but when is your birthday?" He smiled sweetly at her.

Roary looked down saddened. "My birthday… My birthday's tomorrow I guess, I turned seven that night… the night my parents died…" Tears welled up in her green-gold eyes.

Hughes wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "Oh Kitten, I'm so sorry." He comforted her, he felt like crying himself. _'Now I'll definitely have to get her something special.'_

Another year passed, nine year old Roary has never been caught by Gracia, though she still questions Hughes about the basement often enough. Hughes raced down the stairs to tell Roary the good news. He scooped Roary up in his arms kissing her cheek.

"Papa," Roary giggled confused by her adoptive father's actions. "What's up?"

"Great news Kitten!" Hughes said putting her back on the ground. "You're going to be a big sister!"

Roary gasped. "You mean it?! Mama Hughes is going to have a baby?" Hughes nodded happily. Roary was very happy for them but slightly disappointed. _'Another person in Papa's life I won't get to know.'_

Hughes saw the sadness in his daughter's eyes. "And you know if all goes well the baby can be part of your life too!" He smiled.

Roary smiled and hugged her father, "And Mama Hughes too?"

Hughes hesitated. "We'll see Kitten, we'll see."


	3. Changing Times

**Chapter 3: Changing Times**

Although he was extremely busy lately, Hughes always took time at least three times a day to go to the basement to see his 'little kitten', Roary. "Papa, do we have company or something?" Roary was referring to the extra noise coming from the first floor. It was snowing again and Roary had just had her tenth birthday a few weeks earlier.

"Yes Kitten, we do, two young boys." Hughes told her. Roary perked up upon hearing this. She was getting board playing with only herself and Hughes and liked the idea of new playmates. She was also getting to the age where she was getting interested in boys. "So, make _sure_ you stay down here while they're visiting." Hughes finished his speech making himself very clear to her.

"Yes Papa." Roary went back to her homework; her father had gotten her home schooling materials since she couldn't go to school. "Papa?" She asked as Hughes headed up the stairs. "Did Mama Hughes have her baby yet?"

Hughes shook his head. "Don't worry, Kitten, I'll be sure to tell you when she does." He smiled. "Love you Kitten, don't stay up too late."

"Yes Papa, love you too." She smiled back at him and watched Hughes leave up the stairs for the night. _'He just doesn't get that cat's are nocturnal.'_ Roary rolled her eyes. She loved Hughes but he was such a goofball sometimes.

A few nights later Roary couldn't help herself from sneaking upstairs. She _had_ to find out what all the commotion was about earlier, and she had a good guess. She crept upstairs and into Hughes' and Gracia's room. Hughes had kept himself awake, knowing Roary would be up to investigate. He quietly walked to Roary in the doorway of the bedroom. "You want to see your new baby sister, Elysia?" He whispered.

Roary nodded excitedly. Hughes took her to the baby's room, picked up Elysia, and handed her carefully to Roary. "She's so cute!" Roary gushed. "I can't believe I'm really a big sister!"

Hughes smiled. "Yes Kitten, you are." He said as the sleeping Elysia began to stir and make noise. "But please keep it down; you don't want to wake Elysia now do you?" Roary shook her head. Hughes then carefully took the baby and put her back in her crib, giving Elysia a kiss on the forehead. Hughes glanced at Roary knowing what the sad look she was giving him was for. "Don't worry, Kitten, I'm not playing any favorites." Hughes then kissed Roary on the forehead also and went to the basement with Roary to tuck her in.

But Roary was a curious cat. She also wanted to see the 'two young boys' that had come to visit. She went back upstairs, creeping around until she finally spotted them in one of the guest rooms. As she snuck in the room Roary noticed one of the boys wearing a full suit of armor. _'That's odd.'_ She thought then saw _him_. He was a gorgeous blonde being, illuminated by the moon. Roary felt herself being drawn to him; not even noticing his metal limbs. _'He's beautiful.'_ She thought as she stared at Ed.

Roary sat and stared at him all night until dawn when everyone began to stir. She went back down to her basement bedroom, not knowing that someone was watching her all night as well.

During breakfast Al asked Ed if he saw the 'little cat-girl' that was watching him last night. Ed just said Al was crazy. "There's no such thing as 'little cat-girls.'"

Hughes sat at his desk. On the side he was doing research on Roary. Not to be cruel but to learn more about her. She herself didn't know what all happened the night her parents died. And when Hughes offered to help her and look into it she agreed. Finally Hughes' work paid off and he at last found something. '_Of course! That's why her name sounded so familiar.'_ Hughes thought as he read.

_State Alchemist James P. Wesscott and his wife Elizabeth S. Wesscott died November 11. Military personal were ordered to kill James, and anyone who got in the way, for illegal alchemy research. James and his wife were killed, there was no sign of their daughter Lorali R. Wesscott and was thought to have escaped but was not pursued._

'_This doesn't make any sense.' _Hughes thought after reading the excerpt from an old file. _'What kind of "illegal research" was he doing? Did he do this to Roary, or did the military? Roary's had more of a hard life then I thought. I'll get to the bottom of this… don't you worry Kitten.' _ Hughes ended up with more questions then answers.

'_How could this happen? I don't understand! Just when my life was finally beginning to come together. Papa was going to tell Mama Hughes about me and everything! He promised! What happened? No! Papa can't be dead! He can't be!'_ Roary had just overheard Gracia talking to a policeman at the door. Maes Hughes was found dead in a park. Roary had been with Hughes for almost over six years. He now _was_ her father. Roary wept in her room. _'What am I suppose to do now?' _Roary thought then she remembered something Hughes had told her. _'The Elrics, I have to find Edward and Alphonse Elric.'_

Flashback

A burglar had just been about to rob the house when Hughes and Gracia arrived home. No one was hurt and nothing was stolen but it caused quit a stir in the house. It scared poor eleven year old Roary, who was home alone, to death. Hughes was in her room soothing her.

"Roary, Kitten, I know no one was hurt tonight but listen to me. Should anything happen to me find the Elrics, do not go to Gracia, understand? Later I will introduce you but right now if anything should happen…You must find Edward and Alphonse Elric." Roary nodded in understanding her adoptive father's request.

End Flashback

Roary had dozed off again. She was hiding under a bush as it rained. She was dreaming of Hughes again, how she missed her adoptive father. It hurt just to think about it. She now lost two sets of parents. Her eyes became heavy again and then everything went black.

"Make sure you cover everything!" Russell Tringham yelled over the storm to his brother who was helping him cover the plants to protect them from the wind and rain.

"I will!" Fletcher Tringham called back, and then screamed suddenly for Russell.

Russell ran over to his little brother. "What is it? What's wrong?" Fletcher pointed to something under a raspberry bush. "My god!" Russell gasped as he saw the wet creature in a heap. "Fletcher you finish covering the plants while I bring it inside." He told his brother and carefully hoisted Roary in his arms and carried her inside the small house out of the rain. Fletcher did as he was told and quickly came inside.

"I think she's coming to, brother." Roary heard a voice say as she groggily woke up.

"That's good to hear." Roary heard another, different voice, a deeper one. "She's been out for almost a week." Russell said.

Had Roary heard him right? Had she really been out that long? Roary opened her green-gold eyes slowly and thought she was dreaming as her blurry vision came into focus. "Ed… ward…"

"Um… well no. I'm Russell Tringham; this is my little brother Fletcher." Russell introduced, he thought he had better not put on a show for the girl. The poor thing looked like she had been through a lot.

"I…" Roary tried to get up but had no strength left in her.

"You shouldn't do that! You're still too weak!" Fletcher said concerned and helped her lay back down. 

"Fletcher's right. Here, eat this. It's not much but it'll help you get your strength back." Russell said bringing her a tray with a bowl of soup.

"Thank… you." Roary quietly said as Fletcher helped her sit up a little and started feeding her the soup.

Russell smiled. It was good to see the poor girl eat. _'I can ask her questions later. The main concern right now is getting her better. Though I'm curious to know how she got to look like a chimera and why _she_ would be looking for Ed.'_

"So what's your name?" Fletcher asked between spoonfuls.

"My… name is… Lorali Wesscott. But you can call me Roary." Roary said just above a whisper. Her old instincts were kicking in. _'Why aren't these boys afraid of me? Why are they being so kind? Is there something wrong with them? And why do they look so much like the Elrics?' _

"Roary, are you ok?" Fletcher asked when she had stopped eating and was daydreaming. Roary nodded slowly, looking about to cry. Fletcher decided to change the subject and keep her mind off things. "So how old are you Roary?"

"I'm… thirteen." Roary blinked. This boy, Fletcher seemed honestly concerned and interested in her and not frightened at all; he was almost like Papa Hughes in that way. Though she was still unsure of Russell, he seemed… uneasy.

"Oh really?! Me too!" Fletcher proclaimed.

Roary sweat dropped. _'He's seriously thirteen? He looks like he's 10. And he's shorter than I am.'_

"Brother's fourteen. Do you have any favorite foods?" Fletcher was determined to keep his brother from getting a word in. Knowing him, he'd ask some rude question. Anyway it was a way to get to know this _adorable_ girl.

But Russell cut in at the exact moment. "Hold on Fletcher. Let the girl be for now. She needs her rest." Fletcher blinked. Was Russell actually being mature about this? "Come on Fletcher, it's time to do your chores. We'll check up on you later ok Roary?"

Roary nodded as the two left. They had given her a lot to think about without knowing it. Fletcher was a little cutie and seemed so kind. Russell, she didn't believe he was actually disgusted by her; he just had a hard time being sensitive. _'He is handsome.'_ Roary blushed. She did feel that she could trust these boys. _'Maybe they could help me find the Elric's.' _ Roary had made her decision.

Later that night Roary awoke from her nap to find it night. She looked around only to find Russell reading a book in a chair by candle light. Russell looked up from his book when he heard her stir. "Hey… it's late so Fletcher's in bed."

"How…" Roary was cut off, was Russell psychic?

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier." Russell genially said. "I know I came off rude. Fletcher calls me 'socially inept'." Roary couldn't help but giggle. She had only known Fletcher for half a day but it sounded like something he'd say. "So you're gonna laugh at me now too huh?"

"Sorry! I…" Roary reverted back into herself.

"It's alright. Truth is Fletcher's probably right." Russell smiled softly. Roary blushed at his smile. "Can I ask you a question? If it's ok with you, if you're not ready to answer yet I understand. I was just wondering… did something happen to you for you to look like that?"

Roary stayed silent, hiding her green-gold eyes with her bangs and tucking in her ears and tail. _'So he is disgusted by me! I knew it! I will always be a freak, a monster!' _

Russell sighed. Maybe it was too soon to be asking that question, he'd try again later. "By any chance when you mentioned Edward earlier, were you talking about Ed Elric?"

Roary's eyes lit up. "You know Edward and Alphonse Elric?!" Roary gasped at her own eagerness. _'Do I really _want_ to trust them this much? Or am I just… growing up?'_

Russell chuckled. "Yeah, I've met them before. Do you need to find them or something?"

Roary nodded. "Will you… will you help me find them? Please? Papa said to…" Roary trailed off, tears in her eyes.

Russell pulled the covers up around as if to tuck her in. "It's alright Roary. You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready." Russell flashed her another smile.

Roary nodded and felt her cheeks go red again and hoped it was too dark for him to see. By tucking Roary in Russell made her feel at home with Hughes again. But that smile of his made her feel something else.

"You still need your rest though. I'll leave the candle on for you ok. Night, sleep well." Russell left the room with a warm smile on his face toward her.

Roary sweat dropped. After all she was part cat, nocturnal, and she'd been sleeping all day. _'No one will ever get that I hate sleeping at night will they?'_ Roary closed her eyes anyway and did end up falling asleep.


End file.
